Huckleberry House Youth Service Center has accomplished its program goals of maintaining and improving existing services, and serving as a demonstration project for other programs. Huckleberry House continues to serve approximately 500 new clients each year, 80 per cent of whom receive counseling and housing. It remains the only residential crisis center for teenagers in San Francisco. Middle Ground provides an innovative residential service, unique in the Bay Area, that cuts considerably the time any incarcerated "offender" or ward awaiting out-of-home placement need spend in juvenile hall. The Greenhouse, like Middle Ground, has 90 per cent of its clients referred to it from other programs within the Huckleberry House service system. Alternative living program has increased its client load 50 per cent in the past year. Its service methods were adopted this year by Marin County's foster home program. Placement has developed into a full time placement counselor for the center, seeing a dozen new clients each month. Legal services switched from service delivery through a law firm on retainer to hiring of a fulltime staff lawyer last October, continuing to serve up to 40 clients each month. Legal Services is the only such program in San Francisco. Defensores de la Juventud now offers training in peer counseling, job skills and media through public schools, other agencies and governmental job programs. Core Services - One of the agency's three co-directors, Richard Livingston, left the project in January 1975. He has not been replaced in anticipation of the programs moving toward more autonomy. Administration/Media provided public information and consultation to agencies.